Unchangeable
by Seelin
Summary: Kag's fate is indefinately changed when she is transformed into a Tigran; a tiger-like demon. Will Inu and the others be able to save her from her berserk form and restore peace to the Feudal Era?
1. Unchangeable

**Unchangeable **

**By. Seelin  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co., they are just pawns in my stories, lol. But characters that I have made up are not to be used without my permission.  
  
**Chapter One:  
  
Deserted Village**  
  
Kagome looked at the clock and up straight in her bed. It read 7:51. She took a closer look at the clock and gasped. She jumped out of bed and straight to her dresser. She had nine minutes to get to school and if she didn't she'd fail her trig class. She'd already missed enough school already.  
  
"Oh no, oh no. This can't be happening." Kagome whispered to herself.  
  
She quickly threw her uniform on in under thirty seconds and ran to the bathroom. After she finished brushing her hair and teeth she paused and looked at herself in the mirror, nothing new, just a pair of brown eyes, full lips, and dark brown hair that ran to her shoulders. Speedily she ran downstairs, grabbed her school things, slipped on her shoes and bolted out the door.  
  
When Kagome finally reached the school she was out of breath and exhausted. She looked at the clock, 7:59, she sprinted the rest of the way to her first class.  
  
The bell had just rung when Kagome entered the room so she went over to her seat, flopped down into the chair, and let out a huge sigh of relief. Her friends looked at her and shook their heads.  
  
"Your back, did you get over your ring worm?" one asked.  
  
Kagome looked at her friend confusedly, "What?! Oh yea, I'm fine." Kagome looked around the room, no teacher. "Where's the teach?"  
  
Her friends began to explain the current situation, "Out with some type of flu. We've got a sub today."  
  
Kagome gleamed, "Great, a substitute. Maybe now I can get a little extra studying in."  
  
A woman then walked into the room holding a briefcase and a clipboard. She sat her things down at the desk in the front of the room and picked up a piece of chalk. On the blackboard she wrote her name, Ms. Mika. She then went over to her desk, opened her briefcase, and pulled out some papers. She began to sort through them as the class began to whisper to each other. She wore a dark orange button down blouse, a dark brown skirt, and matching shoes. Her red hair was done neatly into a bun at the back of her head and covered the tips of her ears. She wore slim glasses that made her face look thin. Overall she was very comely.  
  
Ms. Mika looked over the top of her glasses to get a good look at the class. Everyone immediately stopped whispering and looked up at the teacher. The substitute had a somewhat terrible presence.  
  
"As you know your original teacher is out sick," she began, "I am Ms. Mika and will be your substitute teacher for the remainder of the time that your teacher will be out. So, let's get down to business, shall we?"  
  
The class groaned simultaneously and pulled out their workbooks. Ms. Mika spent no time messing around and was all business. At least that's the attitude she put off. Singling out one of the groaners, Ms. Mika instructed the unfortunate student to write out one of the hardest problems in the trigonometry book. She gave a confident glance to the rest of the class who all immediately turned their attention to their own work, not wanting to upset the strict substitute.  
  
Kagome spent the rest of the school day wandering of into space. She had a lot of things on her mind, like about the last shikon shard that she and the others had found. They had to defeat a gigantic rat demon to get it. But that seemed to be the least of her worries. She had finally noticed that the teacher kept staring at her. Not in the ogling kind of way, but a sort of glare, like Kagome had done something to her.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi. Since you seem to have enough time to look out of the window at the lovely scenery. Why don't you come on up here and do this next problem for the class?" Ms. Mika instructed.  
  
Kagome slowly rose out of her seat and walked to the chalkboard. She glanced up at the clock, almost time for school to let out. She opened her book and as slowly as possible she picked up a piece of chalk and began to write the problem down on the board. Ding Ding Ding.  
  
The final bell rang and Kagome hurriedly grabbed her books and sped for the door. As she walked out the door the teacher stopped five students and asked them to stay behind for a moment, one of them being Kagome's friend. Kagome stopped and watched silently for a second but then remembered that her friend did fall asleep during class, the others must have also done so. She decided that it was nothing and headed home to catch up on her well deserved rest.  
  
When Kagome finally got home she walked slowly upstairs and into her room where she collapsed on her bed and fell straight to sleep. Kagome woke up in the middle of the night due to noise outside her window. Her family was all asleep by now so Kagome was the only one up. She walked over to her window and looked outside, only to find Inuyasha staring at her. Kagome groaned and began to pack her things knowing that she had to go back to Feudal Japan. She left a note telling her family where she was going to be and when she should be back. She opened the front door slowly and closed it so no one would hear her leave.  
  
As soon as she stepped outside Inuyasha jumped in front of her, almost startling her.  
  
"Let's get goin," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Why so late at night?" yawned Kagome, putting a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Well gee, it's actually early morning, I want to get an early start. We need it if we're ever gonna find any more shards," Inuyasha said carelessly. "I've got a lead on a shard right now, but we have to hurry."  
  
Kagome followed him into the well and then to Kaede's hut where the others sat waiting for Inuyasha to return with Kagome.  
  
Miroku was the first to greet her, "Ahhh, Lady Kagome, it has been to long."  
  
Everyone gave him a strange look as Kagome replied, "I've only been gone for a day."  
  
Shippo ran over and jumped into Kagome's arms giving her a huge hug. Kaede walked into the room and greeted Kagome.  
  
"Lady Kagome, I see Inuyasha is eager to continue on this journey. How are you?"  
  
Kagome turned and glared at Inuyasha who glared back, "I'm fine, other than the fact that I was dragged out of bed." Turning around she added, "And on a weekend too!"  
  
Inuyasha snarled at this and grunted, "Let's hurry and get out of here before the old hag gets older."  
  
The group began to leave but Kaede stopped them, "Be warned, there are ferocious demons about. I would be on my guard if I were you."  
  
Inu-Yasha's only reply was, "Feh."  
  
"Um, Inuyasha?"  
  
"What Shippo?"  
  
"Ya think you could at least tell us where we're going?"  
  
"Keep moving," Inuyasha instructed, "I'll tell ya on the way. That way we won't loose any time." The group moved onward as Inuyasha related his information to them. "Well, before we got into the fight with that rat demon I got this strange feeling that someone or something was watching us. So I stopped to find out whatever the hell it was. It ran away but it left behind the tracks of some kind of cat demon. They were small so we're looking for a small demon that travels in a pack. There's one in the area surrounding that town in the distance. But the pack moves quick so we have to hurry before they go off to find a new nesting ground."  
  
It had been two nights and they had found nothing, not even a trace of any shards or even a single cat demon. Inuyasha started to grow suspicious about this.  
  
"What the hell is goin on here?! There isn't anything," he began saying but was interrupted by Miroku, "Lady Kaede warned us of ferocious demons roaming about, I think that all other demons are frightened of."  
  
"I fear Miroku's right, we must stay on our guards," added Sango.  
  
They continued walking in the waning sunlight and before the sun finally set they came upon a fairly large village. Kagome stopped and took a good look around. There was no one in the village; it seemed to be empty, deserted. When they arrived in the village Inuyasha began sniffing around, searching for any sign of life.  
  
"Aww, We really needed to stock up supplies to," said Kagome, "I guess we should stay here for the night, I don't think anybody will mind."  
  
Shippo sat down on the ground holding his stomach, "I'm hungry. Can we eat now?"  
  
"No sign of anything, nobody's been here for weeks," reported Inuyasha.  
  
Sango yelled for the group to come into an abandoned hut she found. "There's plenty of food in this one, I wonder why these people left in such a hurry as to not take any of their belongings with them."  
  
Everyone followed Sango into the hut, ready to fill his or her stomachs. Sango prepared dinner while everyone tried to explain this unnatural phenomenon. There was talk of Naraku and Sesshomaru but the subject was quickly dropped when Sango yelled for everybody to come and look. She was out in a food storage shed when she found it. Every one crowded around to see what it was.  
  
Kagome gasped, "It!...It's...so cute."  
  
She quickly ran over to it and picked it up scratching its head. Inuyasha eyed it with disgust.  
  
"A tiger demon cub. Kagome put it down now," commanded Inuyasha.  
  
"No," said Kagome protectively, "Its just a baby. We can't just leave it here all by itself. "  
  
Inuyasha glared at Kagome, "Listen! Put it down slowly and step away. Trust me, it's not alone."  
  
Kagome then realized, as did the others, that there was a huge, full-grown, female tiger demon standing just outside the shed snarling at them threateningly. Kagome slowly put the cub down and backed away from it, "So, this is what scared the villagers away."  
  
Miroku shook his head and pointed outside, "No, this is one of the things that scared the villagers away."  
  
Outside, behind the female tiger demon stood a dozen more waiting to strike. Inuyasha drew his sword; the others slowly moved behind him, their weapons were inside the hut. Kirara jumped from Sango's shoulder where she was perched. She immediately transformed into her larger self, ready to attack. The small cub ran out of the shed and into the darkness. The demons began to draw closer and closer, until finally the female tiger pounced.

* * *

Sry to leave ya there...hanging off a cliff and all but...I...must...know...How am I doing??? Just leave a lil review letting me know what you think, whether or not it sucked. Hopefully not sucky...After I get a few reviews I'll post the next chappie...but I prob won't be able to wait. 


	2. Tigrans

**Unchangeable  
  
By. Seelin**  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu & Co. yada yada yada. But I do have possession of characters in which are my own.  
  
**Chapter Two:  
  
Tigrans**  
  
Inuyasha countered the attack from the tiger demon with his sword. It jumped to the side and a flow of more tiger demons rushed in. The group ran out from the small shed before the demons could reach them and headed toward the hut to get their weapons. Miroku opened the wind tunnel, sucking up any unfortunate demon that happened to draw to near, while running backwards to get to the hut. The tiger demons mainly focused on attacking Inuyasha, who seemed most threatening to them. He seemed to have no trouble in killing them off, but there were so many of them. The others returned with weapons in hand. Sango threw her mighty boomerang into the oncoming tiger demons, Miroku used the wind tunnel and his staff to keep the demons at bay, and Shippo used his Fox Fire, which didn't really do much but make the demons angrier. Kagome stayed towards the back, clumsily picking off demons with her bow and arrow.  
  
It wasn't long before everyone started to tire. The demons just kept appearing and attacking. The demons had surrounded the group when they stopped attacking. The group looked back and forth to each other.  
  
"Why aren't they attacking?" yelled Kagome to the others.  
  
Inuyasha lowered his sword and looked all around, the demons started to move away, allowing something to come through. It was a different kind of tiger demon, a human-like tiger demon, and it was a woman. She gave an evil smile as she stopped in front of Kagome, looking her in the eye. She stroked one of the tiger demons fondly and it purred loudly. She looked down at it and smiled, her smile turning into something evil as she looked back up at Kagome.  
  
"You. You are not from here are you not? Your clothing is strange and your features are vaguely familiar," she said in a sultry voice.  
  
She wore barely anything, just a small red bikini-like top that curved down in the front and a matching red skirt that only had two pieces to it and were connected from front to back by golden circlets. She had flaming dark red hair and reddish brown eyes to match but her pupils were vertical, like that of a cat. Her ears were pointed at the sides of her head like full demons and yet they were jagged at the edges with small stripes on them. She had three brown stripes on both sides of her cheeks and stripes down the sides of her arms, legs, and waist. On top of her head lay a slim, golden crown with a single emerald like jewel adorning its center. She also had a long tiger tail twitching this way and that behind her. Her seductive looks seemed to control the tiger demons in a way.  
  
"Why are you killing my hunters?" she asked in a cold voice.  
  
Inuyasha ran over and stood protectively in front of Kagome, "Who the hell are you?!"  
  
The demon flicked a strand of hair of her face before she answered, "I am Mayhemik, ruler of all Tigrans."  
  
Kagome stepped from behind Inu-Yasha. "Tigrans? I thought you were tiger demons," she added.  
  
Mayhemik laughed, "Tiger demons? Fools, Tigrans are the superior race, even to demons. And it is a crime to even harm one of my hunters. For the crime of killing my hunters you will all die. Go my Shredders!" She turned to face Kagome, "That one, spare her. She will be a nice addition to my growing army." With that she turned and started to walk away, the Hunters watching her as she left, she raised her right arm, snapped her fingers, and disappeared into a fiery fire.  
  
With that, five humanoid Tigrans ran into the circle and confronted the group. They looked more demonic but stood on two legs and carried a throw blade in each hand. The Shredders were covered in brown fur and wore the clothes of an Egyptian, a golden cloth skirt and a golden chest plate that didn't go below the abdominal area. Their short tails twitched madly behind them as they posed in a fighting position, ready to fight to the death.  
  
The Hunters all turned and began to leave as the Shredders prepared to attack. They surrounded the group and began to twirl their throw blades threateningly. Inuyasha was the first to attack with the Tetsusaiga. The shredders easily parried the blow with their blades. They began to throw the blades at Inuyasha and the others as Inuyasha signaled for every body to spread out.  
  
"Everybody fan out, make these creatures follow you," he yelled.  
  
"Are you mad?! We should stay together so they will not be able to pick us off." Miroku yelled back.  
  
"Just do it monk, I have a plan," replied Inuyasha with a grin. "Kagome, take Shippo and get away from here...now!"  
  
Kagome scooped up Shippo and started to back away but stopped and turned around, "No, I'm staying. You need my help."  
  
"Wench! It's too dangerous. Leave now!" he yelled.  
  
Kagome took one last look. Shippo tugged at her shirt, "Kagome, we should go."  
  
Kagome and looked at the little fox cub and nodded. She began running towards one of the huts. When she reached it she sat Shippo down and watched the ongoing battle from inside. Shippo yipped and ran out of the hut but it was too late for Kagome, a hunter was in the hut and pounced on Kagome taking a scratch at her chest. She screamed loud for the others to hear but the hunter swiped her on the side of the head, rendering her unconscious. It was loud enough for Inuyasha to hear, he turned to find Kagome and was struck with one of the throw blades in the side. He winced a little but ran to find Kagome. She was about to be carried away by the lone Hunter when Inuyasha killed it with one swing from his mighty sword. He grabbed the unconscious Kagome and began shaking her. Emotion filled his eyes as he tried to bring Kagome back into consciousness.  
  
"Kagome!" he yelled.  
  
There was no reply so he kept shaking her and calling her name, Shippo ran over to Kagome and started calling her name, too. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and groaned a little. She grabbed at her chest that was bleeding heavily and seared with pain.  
  
"Kagome are you ok?" asked Shippo.  
  
She slowly nodded and sat up, still holding her chest. She looked up into Inuyasha's concerned eyes that filled over with anger, "Inu-Yasha, I'm fine. It's just a scratch."  
  
Miroku had managed to suck a Shredder up into the wind tunnel, and Sango also took one out. Kirara was on top of one, ripping its head from its living body, thus killing it. Inuyasha, in a rage, ran over to the remaining two Shredders. He snarled as he took them both out with a swift swing. He lowered his sword, which transformed back into its normal size and slide it into its sheath. The others also lowered their weapons and looked over to Kagome. They ran over and tried to comfort her, she was silently crying with tears of pain. Inuyasha jumped back over to Kagome, sitting next to her. Sango gently lifted her head onto her lap and checked the wounds; they were dark with red blood with some dark green liquid mixed into it.  
  
"Her wounds appear to be poisoned, we must hurry and get her to Kaede," Sango said worriedly.  
  
Shippo looked on as Miroku and Inuyasha lifted Kagome onto Kirara's back. "Be ok, be ok," he chanted silently.  
  
They rushed Kagome to Lady Kaede's as quickly as possible. Inuyasha laid Kagome gently onto a sleeping mat when Lady Kaede walked in and looked at Kagome. She signaled for one of her assistants to bring her something, a vial. She scooped some of the blood, poison mix into the vial and gave it to the assistant who rushed away. She walked over to a small cabinet, opened it and pulled forth a small leaf. She placed it on Kagome's wound and sat back wiping sweat from her forehead.  
  
"It's a good thing that you brought her here in time. If the poison were allowed to enter her system anymore, there would have been dire consequences. This leaf, a bryearwood leaf, should suck the remaining poison from her body. But some poison has already made it into the body; hopefully it is not enough to do any damage," Kaede stated as she got up to leave. "Let her rest for now."  
  
"What will the poison do to her Lady Kaede?" Sango asked.  
  
Kaede looked to one of her nearby assistants who brought her an old scroll. She waved the assistant away and began to eye the scroll. She pointed her finger to some text on the ancient scroll. "This scroll is the complete history of the Tigrans. They, like the dragons, are even older than our present day demons. But unlike the demons they no longer exist."  
  
"I don't really think that's true. Especially since one of them took a swing at Kagome," Inuyasha said smugly.  
  
Kaede glared at the half-demon and continued her story, "The Tigrans reproduction system is slow. It takes them two years to produce a single cub and only the hunters of the Tigrans can reproduce. So in order to raise their numbers, they strike people with their poisoned fangs and claws to turn them into one of their own."  
  
Shippo ran to Kagome's side, "No! Not Kagome."  
  
"But Lady Kaede, I don't understand. If they no longer exist, then why are they here now?" questioned Sango.  
  
"I do not know. The answer is hidden somewhere in this scroll I suppose."  
  
"Can you tell us how they came to be extinct?" asked Miroku.  
  
"It says that there was a great war between the dragons and the Tigrans for dominance. The dragons vanquished the Tigrans and after their victory they slaughtered all remaining Tigrans to ensure that they would never rise up against them." Kaede finished.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "But that still doesn't explain why they're here now."  
  
"Here," Kaede said pointing to the scroll, "a poem?"

_Vanquished into the darkness_

_Only to be brought out again by the light_

_Follow the fiery blur into the dusty stronghold _

_There the battle of ages takes place _

_Take side with the serpentine power _

_Lest the world burns with maddened power_

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sango.  
  
"It's a Tigran prophecy," answered Kaede. "I'm not so sure though. You'll have to take it to an expert on the ancients. But for now, let's just concentrate on what we have in front of us."  
  
For the remainder of the night the group studied the scroll and looking for answers, struggling to solve the puzzle, which was missing many pieces.  
  
Shippo fell asleep next to Kagome and curled up into a ball. Miroku and Sango had fallen asleep against a wall, Sango's head resting on Miroku's shoulder, and Miroku's head on Sango's head. Inuyasha stayed awake and watched over Kagome. She stirred and groaned in her sleep. He scooted over to Kagome and took a closer look, her eyes shot open, and they were blank eyes. Her pupils had become vertical, like a cats eyes. She slowly closed her eyes again and began to settle down. The small amount of poison that had been allowed to enter the body had started to take its course.  
  
Kaede caught sight of this and hurried over to Kagome's side. "The poison, as we thought, is deeper in her system than we had hoped for. I fear the worst Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha glared at the old woman, "Well, hag, what's the cure?"  
  
Lady Kaede simply smiled at Inuyasha before she answered, "You are the cure Inuyasha. As I studied the poison more closely I found that it wasn't very strong, at least not strong enough to change a demon or a half-demon, in these case. The only way to cure her is for you to give her a drop of your demon blood. It will strengthen her immunities and kill off the poison, not to mention heal the wound quicker. Go, hurry, time is running out."  
  
Inuyasha was a little skeptical at first but looked back at Kagome who had started moving in her sleep again. He took his claw and sliced open his right hand. He moved his claw, which carried a single drop of blood over to Kagome's wound. The drop of blood fell into the wound and was quickly absorbed. Lady Kaede watched as the wound slowly began to mend itself.  
  
Inuyasha looked at his cut hand, which instantly closed and turned to Lady Kaede, "Are you sure this is gonna work?"  
  
The old woman glanced away before replying, "I am not certain. But you have saved her from an unbearable fate."  
  
The next morning Kagome was up and about packing her things. Inuyasha had fallen asleep a little after he had "cured" Kagome. The others were also sleeping calmly. Shippo stirred and rose from his sleeping spot, he looked over to where Kagome was supposed to have been and jumped up.  
  
"Kagome!" shouted the little Kitsune.  
  
Kagome peered from around a corner. "I'm right here Shippo," she replied.  
  
The others were all startled by the noise and woke up. Miroku jumped up and ran over to Kagome, "Kagome, you should be resting, your wounds have not healed yet..."  
  
Kagome pulled away the bandage that had been replaced after last night; the wound had neatly healed itself, leaving only a pink scar. Sango looked over in bewilderment. "How...how has it been healed so quickly, and what about the poison?" she asked.  
  
Lady Kaede came into the room carrying two large scrolls. She sat them down in the middle of the room and spread them out for everyone to see.  
  
"After you all fell asleep I took it upon myself to find out more about these Tigrans. They are an ancient race of great hunters that employ the powers of great cats. They once ruled over demons and humans alike. Their leader, the one you know as Mayhemik, created them so that she may rule all. She is the very embodiment of fire and has taken on the form of one of her Tigrans. The Tigrans look to her as a goddess since it was she who created them, and because of her voluptuous beauty they will obey her every command." Kaede read.  
  
"Your point is? It's nothing I can't handle," said Inu-Yasha with a cocky tone.  
  
Kaede looked back to the scroll and began reading again, "The poison of a Hunter changes humans into Tigrans, but the type of Tigran the human changes into depends on the amount of poison that has entered the body."  
  
Everyone looked at Kagome who listened while packing her things, not seeming to care. Inuyasha thought to himself, How could she be so uppity after what has happened. Once she had all of her things she began to walk out of the door. Inu-Yasha stopped her before she could leave.  
  
"Where the hell do ya think you're goin?"  
  
"I have to get to home now, I told my mom that I'd be back yesterday and plus if I miss anymore school, I'll fail and get held back a year," Kagome said trying to make Inuyasha move out of the way, but he wouldn't budge.  
  
"Hello, didn't ya hear anything the old hag just said, we're in a real predicament here."  
  
"Inuyasha, please move, I've got to get home now."  
  
"You stupid bitch, listen here..."  
  
"Bitch? Oh now I'm a bitch, after everything that's just happened? I just want to go home. Sit Boy!" Kagome screamed as she ran out of the hut, tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and watched her run to the well, wondering what had made her explode so suddenly. No one said anything to Inuyasha for a while after that, they had decided to leave him alone for the time being.  
  
It was a day later, in the present time. Kagome was walking to school slowly, thinking about her current situation. She kept picturing in her mind Inuyasha's sad and confused eyes. She felt sorry for blowing up at him, it was his way of showing he cared. Kagome arrived at school a few moments before the bell rang for her to be in class. Her friends came up to greet her.  
  
"Kagome!" they said as they waved to her.  
  
Kagome slowly glanced up and gave a small warm smile, "Hi guys, what's up?"  
  
"Whoa, Kagome, are you sure your feeling better? You look a little out of it," asked one of her friends putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. Just a little tired," Kagome said trying not to look too depressed.  
  
They all walked to class and took their seats before the tardy bell rang. The substitute teacher Ms. Mika walked into the room. One of Kagome's friends leaned over and told her what's been going on after Kagome left.  
  
"Nothing special's been going on really, but she's interested in why you've been out for three days."  
  
"Weird, I wonder why..."  
  
The teacher gave Kagome a cold stare. Kagome felt a hot searing pain in her chest, but it soon went away. She tried hard to concentrate on her work but her mind kept wondering into Feudal Japan. Kagome jumped a little when the teacher called her name.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi."  
  
"Umm, yes."  
  
"Please stay in your seat after the bell rings, I need to speak with you."  
  
Kagome nodded, class proceeded, and the bell rang, all the students got up and left. Kagome's friends told her that they'd wait but Kagome told them not to. Ms. Mika walked over to Kagome's desk and smiled a cold smile. Kagome grabbed at her chest, the pain had come back and it started to spread throughout her body.  
  
"Well Kagome, I just wanted to make sure you were all right," she said as she cocked her head to the side and gave another cold smile. "You did miss three days of school. I looked through your records and saw that you have missed quite a few school days. I, as your teacher, am just worried about your schoolwork and your well-being. You are alright, yes?"  
  
"Yes, I...I'm fine. Just fine." Kagome turned away and looked out the window hoping that the pain would go away. It didn't, it just got stronger.  
  
"I'm glad your alright, you may leave now." Ms. Mika turned and walked over to the front desk.  
  
Kagome hurriedly grabbed her things and ran out of the room. When she got out of the school she slowed down. Her whole body started to throb with pain so she ran as fast as she could home. All I need is rest, she thought to herself, I just need some rest. But instead of going to her house, she unintentionally ran to the shrine. Still holding her books she sat on the wells edge. She couldn't handle the throbbing pain anymore.  
  
Her unconscious body thudded at the bottom of the well with strewn papers floating quietly down on and around her...  
  
To be continued......................

* * *

Oh...I have got to quit doing that. With the cliffhangers and all but it's a proven fact that it's a great way to keep readers coming back. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! I feel inspired to write more chapters. Yay! Keep on inspiring me puh puh puh please. Happy reading! 


	3. Memories

**Unchangeable**

**By. Seelin**

Disclaimer: As you should know by now...I do not own Inuyasha. Anyways, I think you should be smart enough not to take my characters w/o permission.

**Chapter Three:**

**Memories **

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and saw her things scattered everywhere. She also noticed that her clothes seemed to be ripped and shredded, but from what she couldn't remember. Her head still pounded and her body ached, she couldn't exactly remember what had just happened. She thought back and couldn't recall anything; her mind was blank. She slowly stood up, blood rushing from her head. She looked up and saw the sky; it was dark with clouds. Lightning ripped through the sky and thunder soon followed, a sure sign that rain was coming.

Kagome began climbing out of the well when the rain started pouring down in heavy sheets. She stepped out of the well and took a good look around. She still couldn't find anything familiar to her, so she walked.

Kagome started to feel hot and dizzy. She stopped and leaned on a nearby tree. It grew hotter. Her face was red from the hot searing pain she felt all over her body. Flash backs of recent memories passed through her mind in a blur. _That one, spare her. It's too dangerous, Leave now! You stupid bitch!_ That was all she could bear. She tore at her clothes, as to let her body cool down. Clothing particles fell to the forest floor as Kagome began to make her way awkwardly from tree to tree, stopping at each one to regain her failing balance.

She walked until she came upon a village. There were only a few people outside, hurrying to get in from the rain. When she entered the village a woman spotted her and began screaming and yelling for help. More people ran from their huts with weapons in hand. Some began firing arrows and throwing pitchforks at her so she ran. She ran faster then she had ever done before and shot out of the village.

But before Kagome could reach the villages end some unseen force knocked her down. She slowly got up and turned around to face her assailant. She saw four people standing before her, an old woman holding a bow and arrow, a man with a staff, a young woman with an extremely large boomerang, and a boy with dog ears at the top of his head holding a large sword.

The boy stepped forward, "Where did you get that shard?" He said in such a menacing voice that it made Kagome tremble.

She looked down at her neck and there laid the shikon shard. She took it in between her fingers and examined it closely; she felt some of her memory rush back into her mind. She dropped the shard and looked up to the boy who now seemed vaguely familiar.

The boy took another step forward and yelled once again, "Where the hell did you get that shard?!"

"Inuyasha," said the old woman, " I think it best you exterminate the demon now and get the jewel, and then we shall search for the lady Kagome."

Kagome said the name slowly out loud; it too seemed familiar to her. She looked down at the ground and then looked back up at her assailants. "In...u...Ya...sha, I remember..."she trailed off, each letter as it rolled off of her tongue seemed to unlock bits of her memory.

Inuyasha lowered his sword and walked closer to Kagome while the others also lowered their weapons and stared at her. She stepped back as Inuyasha neared. The rain still poured onto them while lightning lit the sky. Kagome took another step back stumbled and fell back, but before she landed on the ground Inuyasha expertly took his shirt of and quickly wrapped it around Kagome's half naked body. He examined her closely while taking in her scent. She looked and smelled familiar but Inuyasha couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Kagome looked into his golden eyes and remembered. She remembered yelling at him and running off crying but she didn't know why.

Inuyasha slowly said her name, "Kagome?"

Kagome wasn't sure why he said that since she couldn't remember anything. "Is...Is that my name?" she asked softly.

Sango quickly ran over to her, "Kagome, is it really you?"

Kagome stood wondering. She knew the name from somewhere. If these people think that her name is Kagome then maybe it is and she knows them somehow. She decided that it would probably be best if she agreed, maybe she is this Kagome, so she nodded her head.

Lady Kaede called from behind Inuyasha and Sango, "Is it the lady Kagome? Why yes, it has to be. Bring her inside."

Sango led Kagome into Kaede's hut gently by the arm and Inuyasha followed closely behind. When they arrived in the hut Kagome flopped down against a wall. Kaede walked over to her, kneeled down and examined her closely.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

Kagome looked around and then back at the lady Kaede, "I can't remember. I can't remember anything."

Kaede looked back at Inuyasha and the others, "Hmm. It seems that we were to late to save her from the poison. Her memory must have been wiped out when her body changed so dramatically. I am afraid that soon her memory will be replaced with a need to kill since now she is a Tigran, in a way.

Shippo ran over to Kagome's side from another room, "Kagome, are you ok?"

"Who...who are you?" Kagome asked the little Kitsune.

"Kagome, don't you remember me. It's me Shippo." He frantically pleaded.

"Shippo? I think I remember." Kagome's eyes widened as she put her hand to her mouth. Memories seemed to flood into her mind. She remembered the little fox Kitsune and how he seemed to always be by her side. Kagome reached and stroked Shippo's head.

Inuyasha sat in a corner and seemed not to really even care. Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and whacked him on the head with his staff.

Inuyasha jumped up, rubbing his head, "What the hell was that for?!" He was on the edge, ready to strike.

Miroku spoke calmly, "Have you no concern for Kagome's current state?"

Inuyasha's eye twitched, "I don't know, I seem to have a concussion!" He glared at Miroku and then looked at Kagome. She was smiling. That was enough for him.

Kagome suddenly jumped up and looked around, as did Inuyasha. Screams could be heard from outside. Everyone followed Inuyasha and Kagome outside. Hunters chased the village people around, frantically attacking their victims.

They only stopped when their leader, Mayhemik, slowly walked through the crowd of hunters. She didn't even seem to notice all the carnage that was taking place. She just glanced here and there and nodded approvingly to her Tigrans. The few villagers that were left saw their chance and took it, running away from the stalled Tigrans. Mayhemik stopped only a few feet away from Kagome. The Hunters following her lead, surrounded the group. She gave a cold smile before she spoke.

"Ahhh, it seems my Hunters failed at killing you. But at least they finally succeeded in changing you into my slave," she said looking to Kagome. "A strong one you are to have warded off the poison for so long. You will be a great addition to my army." She turned and looked at the rest of the group. Her cold, dark eyes glinted in the moons light.

Some of the Hunters began to growl, then they began to yelp in fear as they were thrown into the sky. At the back of the group of assembled hunters a dark figure thudded to the ground. It began to walk through the Hunters as they trembled in fear and backed as far away from her as they could. Mayhemik looked over her shoulder to see what had upset the Hunters so much. She sighed and turned around to face her oncoming assailant.

Out of the darkness came a woman. She seemed to be a demon of some sort with her claws and tail. She wore a dark blue cloak that looked as though it were made out of some sort of lizards skin. Her feet were also clawed and she walked on the tips of her feet since the back of her heels had menacing talons. Her skin, the only skin that was visible, had a light blue tint to it. Her deep red eyes gleamed with the moon's light and heavily contrasted her blue skin.

Mayhemik put her hands on her hips, "What is it you seek now, Myam?"

"You know what I seek, witch, and I will consider not killing you if you tell me what it is I want to know," Myam answered.

"Idle threats will get you no where my dear halfling. Away with you, I have business to attend to."

Myam leaned and looked at the small group standing behind Mayhemik, "Why do you now meddle in human and demon affairs? Have you had enough with us dragon folk. But I guess you would since you had to separate myself to defeat me."

"Defeating you was an easy task but now my obligations lie elsewhere." Mayhemik swiveled back around to face Kagome and the others. "Please excuse the halfling, she has no mind of her own. Now if we could get back to business." She looked to Kagome and extended her hand.

Kagome looked at Mayhemik and then to Inuyasha, she still had little memory. Mayhemik rolled her eyes in annoyance, she made a circle with her finger in the air, which turned into a mirror and showed Kagome her reflection. Kagome looked at her reflection and saw what she now was. She saw a Tigran, almost like Mayhemik herself but a little more human like. She had the same tiger stripes running along her body and the same tail. The only differences were her dark brown hair and her warmer, more loving brown eyes.

"Do you now see. You are one of us. Come sister, come so that we may rule over all these pathetic humans and demons alike," said Mayhemik enticingly.

Kagome fought hard to overrule her wanting to go with Mayhemik. Shippo ran from behind her and jumped into her arms.

"Please Kagome, don't go with her. She's a mean, psychotic freak of nature," Shippo pleaded.

Kagome looked back at the rest of the group, "Remember Kagome that you were once human," Sango added .

Miroku and Kaede nodded in agreement. Kagome then looked to Inu-Yasha who said nothing.

"I grow tired of this. Now it is time for my Fire Cats to finish what my Shredders could not," Mayhemik said . She turned to leave and saw Myam still standing and waiting. "Halfling, I have no time for you. "

Myam snarled and prepared to attack but before she could the Tigran vanished in flames, leaving Hunters and Fire Cats to finish everyone off.

---Ok, finished with chapter number three...yay! If neone has suggestions towards the story, I'm willing to consider them. Yupp, not that I don't have my own ideas, I just wanna know what everyone else thinks. Till next time..........


	4. Silent Wings of Death

**Unchangeable  
  
By. Seelin**  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But you all know that, right?  
  
**Chapter Four:  
  
Silent Wings of Death**  
  
Myam jumped over to Inuyasha and the others. She quickly looked everyone over and sneered.  
  
"I hope you know how to fight. Those fire cats are pretty nasty creatures," she said sarcastically.  
  
Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, "Of course I know how to fight! I just hope you know how to fight. I can't help every sorry being that drags itself up to me."  
  
Myam glared daggers at Inuyasha before replying, "Pathetic."  
  
But before she could finish having her battle of wits with Inuyasha, the fire cats and hunters attacked them. The more humanlike fire cats fanned out into the crowds of hunters, crouching down to disappear from sight. The hunter's only battle method was to surround and attack their victims from all sides.  
  
Kagome noticed how none of the hunters even attempted to attack her. They just walked right past her to get to Inuyasha and the others. She even felt an urge to attack her "companions" herself, but her few memories kept her body locked in its place. Kagome looked down at her hands; her clawed fingers looked very threatening. She looked up at her friends, then at the Tigrans, and then back at her friends; the only people that took her in and recognized her. She looked to her left and saw a slowly approaching fire cat, it's claws engulfed in flames. She gritted her teeth and ran over to it, pouncing and then shredding the Tigran with her newfound weapons. It dropped instantly in a shredded, bloody mass. Kagome took in a deep breath of pleasure. She liked seeing all the pain that she was causing. Coming back to her senses she shook her head and told herself to stay in control.  
  
In the mean time Inuyasha and the others had their own problems to deal with. The relentless hunters came in mass quantities and the hidden fire cats threw fire bolts at them when least expected. The odds were against them. Well only until Myam decided to join in the brawl. Her scaly dark blue cloak opened into large wings that shimmered with a dark radiance. Her wings beat the air a few seconds until she was lifted up and disappeared in the darkness of the night sky. Miroku knocked aside an oncoming hunter and looked for Myam. Kagome ran over from another fallen hunter and looked with him.  
  
"It appears our "friend" has turned tail," Miroku said questioningly.  
  
Kagome looked at him and shrugged. She still didn't feel comfortable enough to give a reply. She gasped when the sky was lit up with a display of lighting. Everyone, even the Tigrans, stopped and looked up at the unnatural storm. In the middle of it was Myam, her hand stretched out with a ball of white light that had jolts of electricity going in, out, and through it. Thunder was heard in the background as she raised the ball of light over her head. A look she shot to the group told them that they should get out of the way. Every one but Inuyasha began to hightail it out of the way. He just stood there watching as Myam's energy ball grew larger. It took him a few brief seconds to realize that everyone had already left so he turned and quickly jumped to safety.  
  
With everyone safely out of the way, Myam continued with her awesome attack. With the energy ball high over her head a lightning bolt struck it making it three times bigger in size. She chanted a few words and with all her might threw the ball into the middle of the unsuspecting Tigrans. They were bathed in a white light and disinigrated out of sight. The few fire cats that were left had been exterminated. With all of the Tigrans gone, Myam floated down, gently landed on the ground, and folded her wings neatly onto her back and around her shoulders.  
  
Amazed, Shippo ran over to Myam, "Wow! That was awesome!"  
  
Miroku also walked over to give his comments, "Yes, very nicely done."  
  
Myam gave a triumphant smile and looked at Inuyasha who glared back at her. He crossed his arms and looked away. Myam, followed by Miroku and Shippo, walked over to him. Kagome gave a small smile and said her thanks.  
  
Kaede stepped forward, "What brings you to this village, demon?"  
  
Myam scoffed, "Demon? I would not be so pathetic as to be a demon. I am a dragon, the eldest of all creatures."  
  
Inuyasha, trying to be smart, added, "You're no dragon. Dragons are huge beasts that have four legs, breath fire, and kill things for fun."  
  
Myam was insulted by this, "How dare you say that you pathetic half breed!"  
  
"How can you call me a half breed when Mayhemik called you a halfling?" Inuyasha stabbed back.  
  
Myam rubbed her forehead, "I suppose it is my task to educate you then. She called me halfling because I am literally half. I was once a full dragon but that witch separated me from my other half. This splitting as we call it can happen naturally if two halves of a dragon disagrees. So Mayhemik, knowing me to be the most powerful dragon, convinced my other half to disagree with me..."  
  
"Wait. I'm confused. How can you disagree with yourself?" interrupted Shippo.  
  
"It is to hard for me to explain but basically since dragons have two hearts they have two minds but in one body. That way when one half makes a decision the other half goes over it, making sure that it was the best possible decision. Giving another meaning to thinking before you act. But as I was saying, now that we have separated I am what you would call a dragoon," Myam stated.  
  
Everyone nodded. Sango smiled like she knew what was going on, "Oh right...what is a dragoon?"  
  
Myam sighed and began to explain again, "A dragoon is an incomplete dragon. Dragoons are not as powerful as dragons. In fact, if a dragoon is not able to find it's other half within a month's time they will remain a dragoon forever."  
  
Kagome decided that it was time to speak up, "How can being a dragoon be so bad Myam?"  
  
"Well for one, my people need me to guide them. We are in a war with the Tigrans and without me I do not think my people shall fare well against them," Myam answered. "We are a dying race."  
  
It was late and everyone was tired from a day of slaying. Kaede invited Myam to join them for a late supper and a bed to sleep in for the night, she accepted. Everyone crowded around Kagome, well except for Inuyasha who was sitting against a wall. They were all surprised at what Kagome had done.  
  
"Wow! I had no idea that you could shred those monsters like that Kagome," Shippo exclaimed.  
  
Miroku nodded, "Indeed, it seems you have gained some new powers."  
  
Kaede, who was passing out food, added, "Well Lady Kagome, your transformation must not have been a good one for you to lose your memory. Can you remember anything at all?"  
  
Kagome thought hard but little to nothing came to her. "Well, no, nothing really. But I do seem to remember now all of you, just not very clearly."  
  
Shippo jumped into her lap, "So you remember me?"  
  
"Yes," Kagome nodded. "I remember you."  
  
"Now we must find you a cure. Hmm." Kaede paused, "Do you remember the expert of the ancients I told you of? He is the wisest of all. You shall seek him in a land not to far south from here. He lives in a castle and is respected by many. But you all must be careful for he is a demon and quick to anger. "  
  
Inuyasha jumped up, "C'mon, let's go find this cure for Kagome."  
  
Miroku looked over, "Oh, I see. Now you want to help Kagome. You must go for the damsel in distress."  
  
Miroku fell over from a fist to his head. Everyone sweat dropped as Miroku got up rubbing his head. Kagome laughed while Shippo ran over to Inuyasha.  
  
"Why are you so quick to jump into this Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.  
  
Sango nodded in agreement as Myam stood up, "It appears he likes Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha folded his arms and turned away, "I do not! I.........I just wanna hurry up and find the shards, that's all!"  
  
Kagome walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder, "It's ok if you want to help me Inuyasha."  
  
He straightened for a minute, not knowing she was behind him, "Feh, whatever."  
  
"Worry not Lady Kagome, we'll all help you to find your antidote," Miroku chimed in.  
  
Myam grinned, "Well I suppose I should tag along. You look like you could use the help."  
  
"We don't need any help from you," Inuyasha said walking away.  
  
Kagome walked over to Myam and grabbed her hand, "I would like Myam to come, and she seems nice enough. I'm sure she would be a big help to us in our journey."  
  
"Yea, besides I think I would like to have a talk with this 'Wise One'," said Myam who was being led by Kagome out the door.  
  
Kaede handed Sango a map and told her to watch over Kagome. Sango nodded her agreement and waved goodbye. The traveling party made it's way into the rising sun.  
  
They traveled all day, non-stop, until they reached some ferocious looking woods. Myam suggested they stop just outside of the forest for safety. Shippo, who threw himself to the ground from exhaustion, agreed. Kagome helped Sango fix dinner while Myam scouted the area. When everything was ready Sango called everyone to come and eat. Moments later Myam walked back to join them for dinner.  
  
"These woods.........I can't seem to remember the name.........but I'm pretty sure this is the place I'm thinking about. Yes, they say a wolf demon lives in these woods with its pack of followers. They attack travelers who are unlucky enough to go through these woods," Myam announced.  
  
Inuyasha, who had finished his dinner greedily, waved his hand in annoyance, "Feh, its nuthin I can't handle. That wolf demon can't be as good as they say. It's probably just Kouga anyways."  
  
Miroku laughed, "Sure. Just like you handled those Tigran beasts."  
  
Inuyasha growled but did nothing. He looked at Kagome who hadn't touched her dinner but sat with her legs against her chest staring at the sky. He wondered what she must have been going through. She could barely remember him and couldn't remember other than she was with friends. She must have felt she was being watched because she looked over to see him staring at her. Inuyasha quickly turned his gaze. Kagome scooted over to him. Inuyasha sat still, wondering why she was getting so close. He looked at her and she smiled. She must have hit her head really hard, thought Inuyasha, to be getting this close to me.  
  
"Inuyasha, tell me. Why am I here?" asked Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head to hide a blush, "Ermm, uh well. You were turned into a Tigran so we're looking for a cure." He turned back towards her and added smartly, "Why else would you be here?"  
  
She looked back up towards the sky, "I remember you saying something about finding shards."  
  
"Yeah, you're a shard detector," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Oh, I see. Is that all I am to you?" she questioned.  
  
"Well, no not really," Inuyasha answered. He stood up and turned away from the forest, looking out into the vast fields they had passed not to long ago. He didn't really want to show his feelings but he didn't want to hide them either. "I guess you're a friend too," he said finally.  
  
"You know, it's strange not knowing things. But it hurts to know that I can't remember my past," Kagome giggled, "Ha, I feel weird telling you these things."  
  
Sango walked over to them, "Inuyasha, you're not bugging Kagome are you?"  
  
Kagome stood up and shook her head, "Is there anyplace where I can wash up?"  
  
Sango looked over to Myam who walked over to them, "Yea, there's a little hot spring just behind those boulders. I guess some travelers put them there for privacy. I'll be heading over there myself after you're done."  
  
Kagome strolled over to the secluded hot spring. She looked at her reflection in the water and saw her tattered clothes. She ripped strands of cloth from her shirt that was dangling here and there. Her sleeves were mangled so she ripped them off making a tank top. She supposed that would have to do for now and slipped into the spring clothes and all.  
  
Kagome sighed and slid down into the steaming water. All her troubles seemed to melt away for the moment. She tried to think about her family, if she had one, where they were, if they missed her. But none of that mattered now. She had to find a cure for herself...and all the other unfortunate people who were under the same curse.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the campsite, Inuyasha had been chasing Shippo around due to the fact that Shippo had teased Inuyasha for liking Kagome. Myam separated them before Inuyasha could get hold of the little Kitsune.  
  
"What's taking Kagome so long? She's been gone for quite a while," Sango commented.  
  
Miroku sidestepped over, "I am willing to check on Lady Kagome's current state of well being."  
  
He then fell to the ground with two lumps on his head while Inuyasha and Sango both said, "No."  
  
"I'll go check on her," Sango said glaring daggers at Miroku.  
  
Sango walked over to the hot springs behind the large boulders. She looked around and didn't see Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome are you there?" Sango yelled.  
  
From behind a nearby boulder Kagome's head popped up, "Oh I'm right here, is...something the matter?"  
  
"No, we were all just wondering where you were. You've been gone for quite some time," Sango said.  
  
"Well," Kagome replied as she moved from behind the boulder. "My clothes are kind of shredded and I feel, well, immodest."  
  
Sango laughed a little, "Oh, is that it? You can borrow some of my spare robes until we get to a village where we can buy you some new clothes of your own."  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded following her friend back to the campsite..........

* * *

OMG I finished. I can't believe I actually finished the chapter. Now I can finally rest. Aww crud. I still have to write more chapters. There goes the rest of my life. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Please review. You know, that lil button over there...in the bottom left hand corner. Press it! Happy reading! 


	5. Reincarnation

**Unchangeable  
  
By. Seelin**  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha. He and his friends are just pawns in my story!  
  
**Chapter 5:  
  
Reincarnation**  
  
Inuyasha and the others started into the woods the next day. Inuyasha could smell the stench of wolf demons not to far away. He grumbled menacingly as they walked deeper into the woods, knowing that Kouga and his pack would reach them any second. Before Inuyasha could take another step Kouga knocked him into a nearby tree. As Inuyasha stood up shaking off the unexpected attack he witnessed Kouga's reaction to Kagome's new form.  
  
"Ka...Kagome. My beloved?! What has happened to you? You are changed?!" Kouga exclaimed.  
  
"And you are?" Kagome asked disgustedly.  
  
Kouga disregarded this comment and grabbed Kagome to him, "It's alright. I accept you this way."  
  
Inuyasha retaliated and tackled Kouga to the ground. They wrestled around for a while until Inuyasha shoved Kouga out of the way.  
  
"Why can't you just accept the fact that she doesn't want you?" Inuyasha mumbled as Kouga got up and jumped at him.  
  
"Maybe she just doesn't want to hurt your feelings dog breath!" Kouga yelled.  
  
"And maybe she doesn't want to be infested with your fleas and ticks!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
Kouga took offense to that, "Hey, I'll have you know that my pack and I are clean and uninfested...unlike you and that flea Myoga."  
  
Inuyasha growled at the insult and tackled Kouga again. After moments of watching the two roll about the leaves Myam picked them both up and slammed them back onto the forest floor, "Now quit it. I've had quite enough of your pathetic ramblings. We have someplace to be now don't we? Let's get up and get moving."  
  
Inuyasha threw her hand away from him as he jumped up brushing the leaves from his clothes. Kouga just lay there for second; still absorbing all that had happened until he jumped up finally, "I suppose I can guide you to the end of the woods, unless Kagome needs me to attend to her further."  
  
Kagome gave a half-hearted smile, "Um thanks but no thanks Cougar."  
  
"Cougar?!" Kouga shouted in confusion.  
  
"I mean Kouga, right?" Kagome asked nonchalantly as she walked to catch up with the others.  
  
Inuyasha had a hard time getting Kouga to remain in the woods but Myam easily convinced him to hightail it back into the forest.  
  
Before Kouga returned to his pack, Miroku stopped him. "Wait. Why are you and your pack here in the woods anyway?" he questioned.  
  
Kouga lowered his head to the ground before he spoke, "My pack and I were driven out by demons. They overwhelmed us and killed off our weakest members. I could not save them. So we came here to regroup."  
  
"Those demons, they were...cat-like?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kouga sighed, "They called themselves Tigrans. I am ashamed to have been run off by mere...cats! You had best take your leave."  
  
Before they left Kouga had one last remark, "Kagome, please do not forget to return here after your quest has ended."  
  
They left him with a blow to the head and carried on.  
  
The group arrived at the next village only to find that it had been nearly destroyed. There were few survivors. The few sane people told the group that large, cat-like creatures had devastated their humble village. Inuyasha walked off and began to look around. Sango questioned the villagers but their experience was traumatic and short, so they only said so much. Miroku accompanied Kagome and Shippo on a search for any more survivors. After their search, which had gone none to well, Myam dropped down from the sky.  
  
"There is someone following us."  
  
Kagome looked around, "I do have a strange feeling, but I don't know what it is."  
  
"Kagome, she resembles you in a way," Myam said.  
  
Sango glanced back behind, "Must be Kikyo."  
  
Inuyasha didn't bother to look back but stood still with his arms folded against his chest. "What the hell does she want now?" His hard eyes softened as he half attempted to glance back but quickly straightened his gaze as he heard her soft footsteps near the party.  
  
Kikyo arrived and stopped a few feet away from Sango who had parted the group and walked over to confront the empty shell of a powerful miko.  
  
"I see one of you has already been infected," she said looking to Kagome.  
  
"What do you know of it?" questioned Sango.  
  
"Enough. Soon she will go mad and seek out her brethren," Kikyo said.  
  
Inuyasha stepped up, "And how do you know about all this?"  
  
"Ha! I am the most powerful miko, I think I know a bit about the world's history."  
  
"Then why do you help us Kikyo? I thought you only lived on your hatred for Inuyasha. Why are you helping us now?" Sango asked.  
  
"Get to where you need to be soon, lest the prophecy comes to pass as told," Kikyo said before walking off into the newly formed mists.  
  
Everyone stood confused as to why Kikyo, of all people, had helped them. Shippo squinted into the mists but could see nothing, "I guess she had a little bit of kindness left in her."  
  
They all turned to leave, except Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes were soft again, something Kagome noticed every time Kikyo's name was mentioned. She looked confusedly back and forth to the others.  
  
"Umm, could some one please tell me something?" asked Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha turned to leave as well but stopped at her side, "What?"  
  
"Who was that?!" she asked profoundly.  
  
Everyone sighed.  
  
They kept on until they had reached an untouched village, the village of the demon Kaede had told them of. They had traveled miles and passed many ruined fields, houses, villages, and castles. The Tigrans seemed to destroy everything in their path, leaving nothing but dust and sand. The air had become dry and hot on their journey. It seemed as though the world was becoming a desert.  
  
"Well, at least this village hasn't been destroyed yet," Shippo stated.

The village was of a decent size and held a formidable castle as it's background. The villagers took note of the travelers and eyed them warily. But they soon ignored the travelers and went back about their business.

"Thank you Shippo, for stating the obvious," Inuyasha said, his every word dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Shippo rolled his eyes and walked over to Kagome who was chatting with Myam. Once they had entered the village, Sango dragged Kagome over to a stand that sold clothing. While the women shopped, Inuyasha and Miroku asked the villagers about the demon. They had none much to say and avoided talking about it at all. Shippo followed Myam around while she asked the villagers questions of her own.  
  
Sango successfully bought Kagome an outfit that was to her liking. Inuyasha and Miroku came back with none of their questions answered. Myam and Shippo didn't come back empty handed.  
  
"I've found out about the demon we have been seeking. He lives in that castle and protects the village. His so-called kindness is repaid with harsh tax laws that the citizens pay, but they still seem to make a decent living," Myam informed her companions.  
  
"Yeah!" Shippo added in, "I helped her interrogate people!"  
  
"Interrogate?" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Do not question my antics. I found what we needed to know, plus a little information of my own," Myam said coldly.  
  
Kagome pointed up to the large castle in the background, "So we head that way huh?"  
  
Inuyasha walked off, "Yeah, come on."  
  
The group failed to see the person standing in the shadows of an alley, listening to their conversation...---Well, this chapter seemed....short.......I think it's because I rewrote the whole thing so many times. Or would it seem longer? Hmm, I don't know. Well newho, I really hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter. Let me know what you think by reviewing. Happy reading! 


	6. A Dragon's Tale

Unchangeable 

**By. Seelin**

Disclaimer: Inu and the others do not belong to me.

**A/N:** Sorry, my avid reviewers, for not updating this story in a while. My other stories have been keeping me preoccupied. Plus I've been vacationing in Texas. Please don't hurt me!

**Chapter Six:**

**A Dragon's Tale**

It was dusk, birds had stopped their calls and the bats flew out into the night. The humid air had begun to cool, sending shivers down the spine of anyone who dared to stand outside. Though cool, the air still remained dry causing for troubled sleep and unknown sicknesses. The guards at the main gate could be seen switching between shifts.

Inuyasha led the way to the formidable castle that added to the village's size, which in contrast was pathetically small. Myam kept up the rear, keeping watch for any unwanted guests. Once they reached the main gates they were stopped by two, tall bat youkai. One was tall and lean and the other was more stout and muscular but both had a grim look set onto their faces. They both carried large spears that were adorned with feathers. Both guards sneered at the small group of travelers and were annoyed by their sudden appearance. The two guards instantly spread out their wings to guard the main entrance, like there might be something to hide. They gripped their spears, not taking any chance that the group might be an enemy.

"Halt. State your name and your business here," commanded the muscular guard, motioning his spear at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gripped his sword's hilt tightly. "I am Inuyasha, we are here to discuss the Tigran menace with the lord of this castle."

The tall guard sneered, "I have heard of such a half breed."

The tall guard jabbed his spear menacingly at Inuyasha, "We need no help from you!"

Myam, unenthused about the guards belittling behavior stepped forward, "I am Myam. Send word to your master that my group and I need to speak with him. He will know my name." She directed her attention to the taller of the two. "Make haste!" she added with a snap.

The guard on the left flew into the air towards the castle. The remaining guard moved into the center and spread his wings out to their full span, making it impossible for the group to see beyond the gates. It was only a few minutes until the taller guard returned.

He landed on his knee in front of the other guard, spear still in hand hitting the ground when he landed. "My lord and master has agreed to see you. But I am required to detain the Tigran so that it may cause no harm."

Inuyasha stepped in front of her, "She comes with us. She is a victim of the Tigran plague and our friend. She is why we have come to seek audience with your master."

"Very well. You shall be held responsible if the beast looses its sanity. Follow me. The lord is unwell, you will have to wait until daybreak tomorrow."

The guard opened the gates and ushered the group inside. He led them up a long path that was surrounded by stone statues and large bushes. They reached the castle as sun as had finished setting. The guard took them into the castle and showed them to a large room. He walked into the room and opened a door that led to a huge bathroom. The bedroom contained two large beds on either side of the room. There was no balcony in this room, although it did contain a large window. It was very spacious for there was no other furniture in the room besides the large beds.

"Make yourselves clean, the master does not like dirty and smelly guests residing in his house. Do not wander the halls or you will anger the lord and he may refuse to see you. Servants will bring in food soon. I will fetch you all when the lord and master is ready," The guard said curtly.

The guard left the room and locked the door behind him.

Kagome sat on the bed nearest to the window and looked out to see a huge, foreboding garden. Outside it was dark and the moon had hidden itself behind the large castle's exterior, making it darker than it actually was. A small flying figure grew larger as it grew nearer and landed on the garden's lawn, walking into a door on the side of the castle. She figured that the demon lord who resided here must also be a bat youkai. She snapped back to reality when Sango sat down next to her and grabbed her shoulder in a comforting manner. Inuyasha sat down against the wall, close to the door with Shippo perched on his shoulder.

Sango turned to Myam and was the first one to ask the question that everyone wanted to ask, "Myam, how did you know that the lord of this castle would know you?"

Myam seated herself on the floor instead of one of the luxurious beds in the room, "There are many things you do not know about me."

"Like?" Shippo asked curiously.

Myam smiled, "Well, for one, I'm older than most on this world. I know many things and many people."

"Tell us about the dragons," Miroku said, seating himself next to Sango. "Why is it that there are not many dragons left in the world?"

"It was we who were created first and then the Tigrans and then the demons, followed by humans. Dragons and Tigrans clashed because we are both represent opposite elements. Tigrans, fire and Dragons, water. It was I who banished Mayhemik from our world," Myam said. She looked down, "Our numbers were decimated during our war with the Tigrans. But despite our few numbers we conquered our foe. The rest of us keep to hiding due to courageous young men out to make a name for themselves."

"That's horrible that people hunt you," Shippo pouted.

Inuyasha didn't feel like letting the conversation lead to a more sentimental direction and so he changed the subject abruptly. "If you're so big and bad, how come the Tigran wench came back?" he scoffed.

Myam lowered her eyes, "Somehow she found a loophole."

Sango glared over at Inuyasha, "Hey, let off. It's not her fault. Please, continue."

"Another thing that you do not know is that it was my brother who separated from our cause. My brother helped in the making of the Jewel you search for. He was one of the demons who fought with the priestess Midoriko. "

Kagome looked down at the jewel fragment on her neck. She thought about how it came to be but couldn't remember exactly, only muddled visions of a big fight that went to far. She stayed silent during Myam's tale, uncomfortable with interrupting the story. Kagome gasped when Myam suddenly opened her wings and a golden flash of light temporally blinded her. Shippo rubbed his eyes, as did everyone else.

Inuyasha covered his eyes with his sleeve, "Oi Woman!"

Myam smirked at her mishap, "My apologies. I wanted you all to see these." She pointed to a huge red jewel on her golden breastplate. "This is the Eye of the Dragon. Only the clan's leader is able to hold it. And these," she said pointing to three glittering scales on the breastplate, below the jewel, "are the scales from my fallen kin."

Shippo hopped off of Inuyasha's shoulder over to the spot on the floor where Myam sat and reached to touch the shiny objects. He stared into the jewel and became entranced. It was like staring into space; it kept going on and on. Shippo snapped out of his trance when Miroku cleared his throat. He smiled and went over to Kagome and seated himself in her lap.

"So, why do you have such an elegant breastplate? Doesn't it get in your way during battle?" Sango asked.

Myam ran her hand over the smooth gold surface, smiling at her treasure. "No. The metal is a good conductor of electricity and the Dragon's Eye entrances the enemy, while the scales give me the strength of my kin. It is the honor of being my clan's leader to where such an armor."

"That's nice and all, but a true warrior doesn't need jewels and scales and whatever to succeed in battle," Inuyasha goaded.

Myam looked up from her breastplate and smiled, "Why is it then, that you seek the Jewel of Four Souls Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stood up, defending his pride, "Whatever, I'm strong enough already."

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo shook their heads. Kagome just watched the scene, not being able to stifle oncoming laughter at the sight of Inuyasha popping a vein.

"Besides, you don't see any marks or blemishes on the armor. That's because no one has ever come close enough to touch it," Myam said, folding her wings neatly over her chest.

Miroku smacked Inuyasha over the head with his staff to calm him down, which just sent the half demon after the monk. Sango turned to face Kagome who had her hand over her mouth, hiding her giggles.

"So what do you think about all of this?" Sango asked.

"Kagome looked outside and then back at Sango, "I think that the demon lord is also a bat youkai."

"Oh, I was actually referring to Myam's stories but you've brought up a very good point," Sango said. "I wonder how Myam knows him, she never explained that."

Myam sighed, not listening to the girl's conversation, "If only there was a way to stop them."

Shippo had jumped in the fray as well, by laughing and pointing, Inuyasha chased after him as well. "Kagome! Inuyasha's picking on me!"

Sango laughed, "Maybe if Kagome tells Inuyasha to sit, he'll stop. Go on, give it a try Kagome."

Kagome gave her companion a confused look, seeing that she was hiding something. Nonetheless she gave it a try, figuring she had nothing to loose, "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha hit the ground with a loud crash. Kagome looked very pleased at her new found control she had over the half demon. Myam laughed, "You'll have to use your newfound power a little more often. How did you accomplish such a feat?"

Kagome shook her head. Sango saw her friend's discomfort and told Myam of Inuyasha's prayer beads and how Kagome had only to use the word sit to subdue him.

Inuyasha sat up and crossed his arms over his chest gruffly, apparently not amused by his fall. Miroku and Shippo, on the other hand, felt differently about it. "Feh," was Inuyasha's only remark.

The time had come for everyone to settle down for the night. They had settled that Kagome, Sango, and Myam would occupy one bed while the guys would sleep in the other. Inuyasha declined the bed and settled himself on the floor, against the wall. Myam also declined the offer, stating that she rarely slept and was wary of their surroundings. Miroku offered to take Myam's place in the bed, but instead of an invitation to the bed he was rejected with a slap.

Sango and Kagome headed to the bathroom to bath in the huge tubs. Myam accompanied them along with Shippo leaving Miroku and Inuyasha to wait in the room.

Sango looked out of the partially opened door, her gaze burning a hole into Miroku's head. "You two had better not be caught peeping or else," she said flatly. She closed the door behind her and prepared to get in the tub.

The girls and Shippo all simultaneously let out a sigh of relief. Each one letting the warm waters wash away all their stress.

Meanwhile, Miroku plotted to do what he did best. Inuyasha, who had his eyes closed, opened one eye at the monk, "You heard what she said. It's not worth it anyways."

"Oh my friend, it is always worth it," Miroku said back with a small smile.

Inuyasha sighed and closed his eye. "Besides," Miroku began to explain, "she said if I got 'caught'. She didn't say I couldn't try."

"Feh, do what you want, but don't come running to me when she pummels you into the floor," Inuyasha said with a retort.

To Miroku's luck there was a small air vent above the door to help ventilate steam from the bathroom. He grabbed a chair that was the two huge beds only company in the room and placed it in front of the door, directly beneath the vent. He wrestled silently with the vent cover until it popped open, revealing the steamy bathroom full of naked women.

Inuyasha opened both of his eyes to find the monk staring into the bathroom through an opened vent. "You stupid monk, what do you think you're doing?"

Miroku grinned at him, "What nature intended."

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to the perverted monk. "If nature intends you to endure a bloody end then sure, that's what it means. Get down before they catch you."

Myam's sharp sense of hearing caught some of the commotion outside. She got out of the tub and wrapped a robe that lay out around her. She walked over to the door and put her ear against the door. She heard the two voices of her male companions. "_Miroku, get down from there now. Or I'll have to make you get down_." "_Don't worry, you'll have your turn in a moment." "Get down now monk!"_

Myam gestured to the girls that they had a couple of lechers on their hands by motion her head to the door and the vent above it. They both grabbed towels and crept over to the door.

Unfortunately, Miroku was to busy arguing with Inuyasha to notice that the girls had been conspiring against them. The door, that swung to the inside of the room was shoved open, knocking Miroku onto the floor and in turn falling on Inuyasha. It was a messy scene. Inuyasha pleaded with Kagome that he was innocent and that he wouldn't waste his time with peeping. Still he received a sound sitting from Kagome while Miroku suffered from a blow to the head and many slaps. Myam offered to jolt them a bit with her electric powers but Sango shook her head saying that Myam shouldn't waste her strength.

Inuyasha returned to the wall, the girls settled into the bed, Myam stared out the window, Shippo cuddled next to Kagome, and Miroku rubbed his head but was afraid to fall asleep because he might have a concussion.

Eventually sleep overtook each of them, even the two steadfast demons. They were all awakened at the same time by a brief knock on the solid wood door.

The click of the door being unlocked could be heard. It was pushed open by the same guard that had shown them there the night before. He didn't enter the room but stood guard by it as four human scullery maids came in carrying large trays adorned with exquisite foods. They set the trays down on the floor and left the room. The guard waited until they had left and closed and locked the door.

Inuyasha looked at the door, "I don't understand why they lock the door. If we wanted out we could just blast through the damn thing."

"They do it so we know that they mean for us to stay in the room," Myam said as she eyed the food.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked over to the trays of food that had been laid out. Each one had different types of foods on it: pastries, meats, and fruits. The diet seemed to be for that of a bat. No one complained though, the food was delicious.

They each ate their share and pushed the near empty trays into the center of the room. Shippo grabbed his belly, "I'm so full. You wouldn't think they'd be this hospitable to us."

Myam shook her head, "No, bat youkai are different from other demons. They always treat guests with respect, even enemies. They don't believe in torture, just a swift and honorable death for prisoners who don't answer their questions. Prisoners who value their lives spill their information and are eventually set free to be dealt with by their superiors."

"Hospitable hosts don't lock their guests in rooms," Inuyasha said.

"Respectful guests don't poke their noses in their host's privacy," Myam countered.

The rest of the day passed by peacefully and dull as the group waited for nightfall. They used conversations about past events to keep themselves entertained and to fill in Kagome on what she couldn't remember.

They were in the middle of the story about Inuyasha discovered the Scar of the Wind technique when something came crashing through the window.

**---It took me forever to get this down...I hope it was good. I just never had the time to type it up since I've been busy with my other stories. From now on I'll try to update them equally, even if you like one better than the other. Happy Reading!**


End file.
